Homicidal Rainbow
by anythingkj
Summary: Levi is a senior and Eren, the only boy who is out in the school, a sophomore, has a huge crush on him. He tries to befriend Levi but the boy is intent on being alone- that is, until he realizes Eren is on a downward spiral that almost reminds him of himself. He tries to help, but one day, Eren brings a gun to school. One-sided Ereri. I'm shit at summaries. More information inside.
1. Chapter 1

The only explanation for this story, just generally is I'm fucked up. But whatever- it's also to show the point of view of a kid slowly going insane, and honestly I couldn't see anyone but Eren and Levi in this. I tried to make it an original short story, but the characters weren't mine- they were Eren and Levi, so I gave in... excuse the total, overall shittiness of the writing quality and everything about this, because I actually haven't really written anything in months. It's great not to have writer's block anymore. Now I just have to work on my original story.

This fic is based off of "Homicidal Rainbow", a spoken word poem by Kai Davis. If you like Spoken Word, I suggest you read it. It kind of sets the tone for the story.

**Trigger Warnings: Depictions of violence. Homophobic slurs. Many, many innuendos (but honestly, if you're reading fanfiction I doubt you care about innuendoes). Cursing (but again, I doubt too many of you mind cursing). Depression. Homicidal tendencies and suicidal tendencies (though suicidal tendencies are not mentioned until later chapters).**

I will shut up now! Here's the actual story- it's broken up into "Then" and "Now" sections which will be named (and because I'm odd, the names will be... well, odd) but not dated. I hope you like this, even though I feel as though they are slightly out of character. Also, it's not betaed yet but it should be by tomorrow and I'll upload the changes. R&R?

-Sami

**Now.**

**It's Over**

He is alone once more.

His breathing comes out in short gasps, drool dripping from his mouth and onto the linoleum floor. His legs shake, toes hanging off the edge of the toilet seat on which he stands. Hunched over and staring at the floor, his arms support him, pushing against the sides of the stall and in his right hand he clutches a small, black gun.

The gun is heavier than he'd imagined it, and the muscles in his arm are clenched tight trying to keep his arm up. He has to keep it up, he has to- he knows if it falls the gun will slip from his grasp and he'll lose his nerve, end up crying once again and abandoning his plan.

"Eren." The voice is angry, and Eren takes a sharp intake of breath. "I know you're in here, you little shit."

"Get out," He finds himself rasping back. "Get the fuck out before I hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt me," Contempt laces the other male's tone, and he's mocking Eren when he says, "You _love _me."

With those words Eren's walls begin to crumble, with those words his courage leaves once again and a small sob escapes his lips.

"Get out here, Eren."

_"No._" The other sighs, annoyed, and surprises Eren by saying,

"I'll crawl under there, you piece of shit. You want to make me do that?" When there's no response, Eren's companion snaps, "Fine. I'll get you back for this."

Eren's eyes widen at the sight of the other boy _crawling under the stall_, standing, and wiping his hands on his pants in disgust.

"This is fucking disgusting, Eren. Public school bathrooms are filthy."

"Get out, Levi."

Levi stares at him, an expression of contemplation on his face until his eyes land on the gun.

"What the fuck is that?" He demands. Grey eyes meet green and dare Eren to look away. So he _won't_, he'll prove he can do this, not just to Levi but to _everyone_. All of them, they'd pay.

But he can't help it; tears well up in his eyes, and another sob rips from his throat, seeming pained. As the tears drip down his cheeks, he still refuses to look away.

"Tch," The shorter boy makes his signature sound of disgust, the one that says _I'm better than you, _and his hand reaches up to grab Eren's jaw. "What if I kiss you, Eren? Will you give that gun to me?"

If anyone else had said it, it would have sounded desperate, but from Levi, being Levi, _fucking perfect _Levi, it comes across as condescending and seductive, and the brown-haired boy glares back at him.

"Don't fucking manipulate me. Don't talk down to me. I'm not pl-pl-playing." Levi raises an eyebrow.

"Your nose is dripping."

"God _dammit_, Levi!" Eren snarls, and his left hand clamps down on Levi's neck suddenly. Levi is shocked; it shows for a second, but then just like most emotions of his, it disappears. It's when he feels the coldness of a gun barrel on his temple that his eyes widen and stare at Eren frantically, fear radiating off his body. But his words still do not betray him.

"I'm not afraid of death, Eren. But you wouldn't kill me."

The barrel is pushed farther into the side of Levi's head, so hard that he knows it will leave a mark, and he bites his lip, hard, to keep himself focused.

_If you pretend you're not scared, eventually, it'll become real and you won't be scared anymore._

"You wouldn't kill me," He repeats. "You wouldn't kill anyone."

Eren's breathing becomes ragged, his mouth falling open slightly.

"I will." He hisses, so softly Levi barely hears anything besides the phlegm in the back of Eren's throat. "I'll kill them all."

**Then.**

**How They Met (Otherwise known as Certified Cocksucker)**

Eren never had many friends.

People didn't seem to like him very much, but that was okay because he didn't care for them, either.

Besides, he had Mikasa and Armin. So he wasn't _alone, _per say- it just felt like it. Today, he felt even more alone than usual because both Mikasa and Armin had come down with a nasty case of the flu. So now at lunch, Eren sat alone, slowly and silently eating his sandwich, eyes glancing around warily.

"Hey, Jaeger," A voice snarled behind him. Eren tensed considerably, but not one to give in easily he spat back,

""What, Clyde?" Without even bothering to turn around. The said boy sat down next to him, a smirk on his face.

"Did you see the new kid?" Eren hadn't, but he kept silent, finishing off his sandwich and taking a kit-kat from his lunchbox. Before he has the chance to take a bite, though, Clyde snatched it and took a large bite.

"Mm. Tastes good," He said with his mouthful. Then, swallowing, he continued, "Anyway, you probably think he's a hot piece of ass, right? All the girls do. Well let me tell you something, Jaeger. You'll stay away from him-"

"So what if I think he's a hot piece of ass?" Eren snapped. "It's none of your fucking business."

Clyde leered, and he stood, fists balled at his sides.

"You wanna fight, Jaeger? I bet I can beat a fag like you in a minute."

"Oh, really?" Eren stood as well, fists clenched and shaking in anger. "What do you care who I _fuck _anyway, Clyde?" This was ridiculous- he'd never even seen this new kid or known he'd existed until a minute ago (let alone fucked him)- yet Eren was intent on proving to Clyde that he couldn't tell him what to do. That he had no power over him.

"All this over me?" A voice suddenly droned. "I'm flattered." A hand was placed on Eren's shoulder, and he startled, unclenching his fists. He could feel hot breath on his ear, and he found his face turning bright red at the words the stranger then hissed in his ear seductively. "But I don't fuck little freshman brats." From behind Eren came a surprisingly short, yet definitely _hot _boy, looking to be a senior.

_This must be the new kid, _Eren thought.

The older boy sauntered over to Clyde, and Eren couldn't. Stop. Staring. The stranger had short, black hair which was immaculate, not a hair out of place (as opposed to Eren's typical 'bedhead' look). He had pale, clear skin and a slight figure, with small hips. His body was almost feminine, at somewhere around five foot three (though the boy, of course, was flat-chested), yet he carried himself with such confidence that Eren swore he'd never met anyone so... intimidating. And when he turned around with Clyde's shirt collar in a fist and right arm poised to hit, Eren saw think lips and cold, grey, angry eyes.

He'd never been so enraptured by someone before.

"And you," The boy was now sneering at Clyde. "Don't fucking throw that word around. One day, it will land you in _deep shit_. Got it?" Clyde nodded, so his captor began to loosen his grip- only to be punched right on the nose.

"You little shit," The black-haired boy grumbled as he pulled his hand away from his face, not even seeming surprised at the hit or the blood now on his fingers. "Well, you asked for it."

His fist came into contact with Clyde's jaw, and Eren's eyes widened as his tormentor stumbled backwards, crying out. Again the new kid grabbed his collar, and this time he pushed him up against the wall. Eren noticed suddenly that the entire cafeteria had gone silent. The boy's words seemed to echo when he _hissed,_

"Don't _fucking _mess with me. I'll make your life a living hell." He let go, this time with a shove and stormed out of the cafeteria just as the teachers were about to intervene.

Eren followed.

Eren followed the new kid to the boy's locker room, and watched in silence as he dabbed the bit of blood coming from his nose almost daintily in front of the mirror.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." When the other teen gave him an are-you-fucking-kidding-me look, Eren said, "But I could have done it myself." The shorter boy snorted.

"I didn't do it for you." He wrinkled his nose. "Jesus fucking Christ, what died in here?" Eren laughed.

"There's a rumor some kid shot himself in here in favor of Hannes' class and his body is still rotting somewhere here." He offered.

"I'd believe it. Hannes is an ass." The new kid continued to wipe at his nose even though the blood was long gone. They stood in silence before Eren couldn't help but ask,

"So if you didn't do it for me, why did you..." _Don't fucking throw that word around. One day, it will land you in deep shit. _The other boy's words suddenly came back to Eren. 'That word'? Did he mean 'fag'? Was he... "Are you..." The word got stuck in his throat. Why couldn't he say it? "Do you fuck boys?" He finally blurted out. _Smooth. _He covered his mouth, mortified.

"You ask me that before even asking my name?"

"I, uh-"

"Levi. Certified cocksucker." Eren's face turned beet red. "Actually, typically _I'm _not the one doing the sucking, but whatever. Do you?"

"Huh?" Levi's words were putting images in his head Eren really couldn't afford to have there at the moment. He forced himself to focus on what the other boy was saying.

"Fuck boys." Levi clarified.

"Oh. Um, I want to." Eren didn't expect Levi to burst out laughing. and his face turned redder. "It's not that funny, asshole..."

"So now I know you like dick, but not your name, either. And I thought I was bad at socializing." This induced another fit of laughter.

"It's Eren."

"Eren, huh?" Levi wiped his eyes, washed his face (just to make sure there wasn't a trace of blood left) and began to leave the locker room. "Get to class, brat." He said with his back to Eren.

"See you around."

"Don't count on it."


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter! It's relatively short, and there's really no violence and stuff in this chapter just... beginning of plot, I suppose. It's not a thrilling chapter, but it introduces probably totally OOC!Armin. He's a bitch to write, and I'm just _fantastic _at it. Enough of my sarcasm, here's the warnings (there really are none, but whatever):

**Cursing (if you kept reading after last chapter, you really don't care, probably more sexual references, and also most likely horrible OOCness and I'm sorry I'm terrible.**

-Sami

* * *

><p><strong>Then.<strong>

**Storytelling**

_"Do you fuck boys?" _Eren mimicked himself, voice purposefully high and squeaky. "Who the fuck says that?"

Eren sat next to his still-bedridden friend, retelling how he met the very strange Levi.

"You, apparently," Armin said, still slightly hoarse. "You were never any good at talking to boys." Eren turned red.

"Shut up, Armin. You've never even dated anyone. I don't even know if you're straight or gay."

"I don't think it matters." Armin's serious words completely change the tone of the conversation, and the smile that had blossomed on Eren's face faded.

"Yeah, well, tell that to them." The atmosphere dips again, now from sad to almost... dangerous. So Armin, not one to get involved in conflict, changed the subject back to the story.

"So... the boy?"

"Levi." Eren corrected. "Well, so, I asked him if he... ya know, what I asked him, and he said I needed to ask his name first and then he said- get this- he was a certified cocksucker."

Armin burst out laughing. "Seriously?" He rasped.

"Yeah."

He related the rest of the story, talking animatedly and moving his hands all around. Armin watched and listened with a small smile. He loved that no matter what happened to Eren, he seemed to never lose the passion he had for the things he cared about. In this case, it was the story- Levi.

"So do you like him?" Armin interrupted just as Eren told was about to finish the story.

"What? I just met him."

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

The brightness in Eren's eyes and the smile he had been sporting both faded.

"Of course not. That's a load of shit."

"I don't think so." Eren scoffed.  
>"Yeah, well, you believe that the human race is going to start dying out in forty years."<p>

"It's a scientific fact-"

"Anyway, I've got shit to do. Homework and things. Unlike you, I'm not a genius and I can't finish in twenty minutes." Honestly, Armin was relieved. There was a point where Eren thought school was absolutely pointless, so much so that he refused to do any work. He almost flunked the eighth grade until he realized- if he flunked, he'd be stuck in their 'shitty town' for the rest of his life. He'd never get out.

So when he said he was going to go do homework, Armin believed him. He watched him go, calling out hoarsely,

"See you, Eren!" Eren gave him a wave as he walked out.

"Bye, Armin."

* * *

><p><strong>Then.<strong>

**Walks alone**

The truth was that Eren had already finished his work before going to see Armin, but he didn't feel like debating over the existence of "love at first sight". He knew for a fact that it was a load of shit, just like he'd told Armin. Love in general, he thought, was something created by people so that they could force themselves into thinking they had something- _someone- _to live for.

He kicked at the rocks beneath his feet. He was walking around and around a paved track at the town park. Eren loved the park. He'd bring his headphones and run around the track, again and again, until his legs went numb. Sometimes he swore it was the only thing keeping him sane. Today, though, he was just taking a stroll to clear his head.

If he was honest with himself, he'd say he was mad at himself for not being able to stick up for himself, for having Levi beat up Clyde for him like he was some scared little pussy-whipped girl. It made him feel weak.

But he wasn't honest with himself, so he heaved a sigh as he wondered what the _fuck _was wrong with him.

He did, however, grab his headphones from his bag and put them on, cranking up his favorite song.

_I was never faithful, and I was never one to trust, _the frontman sang. _Borderline and schizo, and guaranteed to cause a fuss._

Most of the time, Eren felt like the song was about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Then.<strong>

**Family dinners**

That Friday, Levi sat on his bed with his own music turned all the way up. It was his favorite place, holed up in his room. He knew it was fucking pathetic, but he couldn't care less. In his room, he could be alone. In his room, no one could bother him and no one could hurt him.

"Levi!" His mother pounded on the door, and the vibrations made it past his headphones, but he ignored them. _Let her pound all day, _he thought angrily. _Let her yell out my name until her throat goes hoarse. I'm not going to the fucking 'family dinner'._

Finally, his mother opened the door and barged in. She ripped his headphones out of his ears.

"Hey!" He protested. She gave him a _look, _the kid only a parent can give, and he snapped, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want. It's Friday."

"Yeah, the fucking 'family dinner'. Hate to break it to you, but I'm not part of your fucking happy family. Besides," He drawled. "What if I had been masturbating or something? That's why teenage boys lock their doors, right? But- oh, wait, I don't have a fucking lock because _you don't trust me. _And that's exactly why I'm not coming to your fucking 'family dinner'. Aren't families supposed to _trust each other?" _His voice dripped with sarcasm. That wasn't the real reason he wasn't downstairs, of course- he wanted to deal with his bratty half sisters for as little as possible.

"L-Levi," His mother stuttered. "That's really not appropriate-"

"Well, it's the way you learn to talk when you live with Dad for years." She winced.

"Don't you think you're laying this guilt trip thing on a little too thick?" Silence. "Fine, I'll get you a lock. Will that make you happy?" Levi shrugged, but inwardly he smirked. This woman was too easy. "Please come down to dinner."

"Fine. Gimme back my headphones." Heaving a sigh, she held out the headphones and he snatched them from her, shoving them deep in his jeans pocket, finally rising from his comfortable position from the bed.

The aforementioned bratty half sisters sat at the table, having a "sword fight" with their forks. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Girls, it's dinner time!" Their mother said, triumphant. The two girls paused in their game, and the older of the two, Stacy, scrunched up her nose when she saw Levi.

"Aw, why is _he _here?" The eleven-year-old groaned.

"Your brother is part of this family-"

"Half brother." Both Levi and Stacy cut in at the same time, before glaring at each other.

"If even Levi is here, where's Dad?" The younger sister, Faith asked her mother. The woman bit her lip, wincing at her own response as she prepared their plates.

"Ah, he's staying late at work again." The two girls groaned while Levi breathed a sigh of relief, muttering, 'thank god' under his breath.

He _hated _his mother's new husband, almost as much as the first one (his father). His name was Ronald, of all things, but Levi preferred to just think of him as _the rat bastard that destroyed my childhood. _The Rat Bastard worked constantly, and was hardly ever home, luckily enough for Levi, because his feelings toward Ronald were mutual. He was your typical evil stepfather (or, Levi thought with a smirk, step_mother)._

Stacy happened to hear his comment and sent him a glare. He chuckled. If the girl thought she was intimidating, she had another thing coming.

"Sit down, Levi." His mother said as she brought the plates over. Heaving yet another sigh, Levi complied. He sat down next to Stacy, who mumbled,

"Bastard," under her breath.

"Stacy," Levi said with a _tsk, _loudly so that their mother could hear, "That's a _naughty word." _Stacy scowled at him again and stuck her tongue.

"Stacy, what have I told about cursing?"

"But the kids at school-"

Levi tuned out the whining of his little sister and picked up his napkin, which had been hastily placed on the table in a rushed attempt to get everything on before dinner started. With a huff, he used it to polish his fork, then knife, then spoon. Then he folded it up into a square and placed it on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Levi glanced up to see Faith staring at him curiously. He almost snapped at her- almost. But noticing with a jolt that her question was out of mere curiosity, he instead said,

"Who knows who touched these after touching something filthy? Stacy was probably scratching her butt before she grabbed these and set the table." His words may have been immature, but Levi was being honest. Plus, Faith didn't seem to mind- she giggled while Stacy paused in arguing with her mother to squawk indignantly. Momentarily Levi found himself smiling slightly at his sister's happiness, but then he realized what he was doing and it faded. He ignored his mother's small frown and began to twist the spaghetti around his fork. He ate fluidly, quickly, and efficiently; he was done by the time Faith was arguing about how many pieces of broccoli she had to eat. Standing abruptly, the boy brought his plate to the sink and grabbed his coat from the closet by the door.

"Where are you going?" His mother called, voice tired and exhaustion evident.

"Out." Before she could reply, the door slammed and Levi was gone.

* * *

><p>Review maybe?<p> 


End file.
